EL cielo de mi infierno
by OxygenLover
Summary: Jade West es una chica problema, junto con sus amigos nightmare 4 hacen la vida imposible de todos en la escuela hasta que en un suceso de la vida, llamado Tori Vega sacara ese lado que Jade siempre quiso mantener guardado...Lo se, pesimo summary, lentren lean y opinen :)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FIC, SOY PÉSIMA PARA RESÚMENES PERO PUES AQUÍ VAMOS, ES UNA AU Y OOC en los personajes, aun asi intento mantener cierta esencia de los mismos.**

**Tome prestados algunos de los personajes de ICarly, Big Time Rush y Pretty Little Liars, ninguno me pertenece asi como tampoco los de Victorious son mios, Es una Historia Jori, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia **

_**Capitulo 1: GRUPO AL QUE PERTENCEMOS**_

_**JADE POV**_

-**No oíste Idiota!?-**Grito McCullers una chica alta de cabello lacio y castaño tomando a un a un chico por las solapas de el cuello de su camisa azotándolo contra los casilleros

-**E-ees..t-to-do lo que tengo…se los juro**-

**-Te advertimos que la tarifa subiría-**dijo Samantha otra de mis amigas…baja estatura..rubia y mi mano derecha**- creo que es hora de darte una lección para que no olvides las advertencias que mamá hace…suéltalo Paige.**

**-Todo tuyo Jade- **

Sonreí de manera cómplice a mis compañeras mientras sacaba mis tijeras, esta era mi parte favorita, es una verdadera lástima que no podamos hacer más que asustar a todos esto idiotas, mis tijeras mueren por ser estrenadas….

**-¡Chicas! ¡Alguien viene Corran!-** Caleb era el único hombre de nuestro grupo, el cerebro del equipo y el que menos coraje tenia para hacer las cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo se encargaba de vigilar

**-Es tu día de suerte tarado…..y más te vale no abrir la boca- **Corrimos hasta llegar a nuestra ¨guarida¨ un viejo cuarto de la escuela ubicado en el sótano, nadie entraba nunca ahí, incluso parecía que los mismos directivos de la escuela se habían olvidado totalmente de que existía.

**-Vieron la cara de ese tonto-** comento Sam sacando una bolsa de grasitos

Era agradable estar con mis amigos, todos… habíamos pasado situaciones muy duras …la vida nos enseño a ser fuertes por las malas.…creo que de cierto modo, es lo que nos une, nos hace sentir bien lastimar a los demás, es una manera de demostrar que somos fuertes.

Caleb por ejemplo vive con su tío porque fue abandonado por sus padres, ¿alguna vez han visto Harry Potter? El vive una historia parecida en casa del único familiar que le queda

Sam, su padre las abandono cuando supo que su madre estaba embarazada, su mama se volvió alcohólica, y la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba en su casa, vivía despreocupadamente.

La madre de Paige falleció cuando era pequeña siempre había sido una chica débil, las niñas mas grandes solían burlase de ella por la ausencia de su figura materna.

Y mi Historia es parecida a la suya pero con un toque más violento, mi padre asesino a mi madre una noche cuando llego ebrio después de una discusión, crecí a mano dura por mi padre, y con el tiempo aprendí que jamás debes mostrarte débil.

Nunca hemos necesitado de nadie para nada, salvo de nuestra ayuda mutua en ocasiones muy extremas, podría decir que ellos son mi familia…

Pasamos el rato molestando a otros estudiantes y quitándoles su dinero, como un ingreso extra, estamos ahorrando para comprar un departamento y poder huir de nuestras ¨casas¨.

Todos nos temen y nadie nos cuestiona, Caleb Rivers, Paige McCullers, Samantha Puckett y yo Jade West…mandamos en esta escuela!

* * *

_**NADIE POV**_

**-Robbie… ¿estás bien?-** Dijo Logan acercándose a su amigo

**-Llegas tarde**- Reprimió una chica alta de cabello alborotado

**-Gracias por preocuparte Spencer-** dijo Robbie sarcásticamente a la chica que ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, estaba demasiado centrada en un libro

**-Déjame adivinar…Nightmare 4-** Cuestiono Freddie mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora

**-¿Predecible no es así?-**

**-Spencer puedes dejar de leer un rato, esto es serio-**

**-Robbie, esto no es novedad, así que te pido que por favor dejes eso de una vez y ayudes a logan, ¿trajiste el material? Esto sí es importante- **

**-A veces puedes ser muy dura Spence-** dijo logan acercándose a revisar lo que llevaban para su proyecto mientras Robbie abría su mochila y sacaba a su títere

**-Aquí tienen-** dijo mientras colocaba un par de matraces y tubos en la mesa de trabajo**-¿Estás bien Rex? Ese trío de Gorilas me las pagara… ¿Porque todo el mundo nos considera los débiles?**

**-Es la estética que carga la etiqueta de ¨Nerd¨…..deja de quejarte, algún día te podrás vengar Rob-**Explico Logan

**-Y ten por seguro que te ayudare, ¡Ese demonio Puckett me tiene arto!- **Secundo Freddie

_**Spencer Hastigns POV **_

**-Chicos algún día nos vengaremos todos lo prometo, pero por ahora tenemos que acabar esto, la feria de ciencias será nuestra una vez más…-**Choque palmas con mis compañeros, mi nombre es Spencer Hastings y mis amigos son Freddie Benson, Robbie Shapiro y Logan Mitchell, en la escuela se nos considera los nerds, la verdad no me importa, si Nerd significa gran oportunidad universitaria, estoy dispuesta a cargar con el título, el problema es que somos el blanco preferido de Nigthmare 4 una bola de mal nacidos que se la viven molestándonos, más que al resto de la escuela.

**-¡Robbie Concéntrate por favor! … ¡Deja ya ese celular!-**Digo a mi compañero de lentes, definitivamente el día de hoy no se concentrara en el proyecto para la feria de ciencias, del cual yo me encargo de la parte teórica, Logan y Robbie de la química y Freddie de la Técnica.

**-Ya voy, tengo que contestar el mensaje de Cat-** dice notoriamente fastidiado

**-¿Comiendo pan frente a los pobres Rob?-** Escuche decir a Freddie a modo de burla

**-¡Silencio Benson!-** y acto seguido guardo su celular y nos pusimos manos a la obra esta vez sin ninguna interrupción.

* * *

_**SICOWITZ POV**_

**-Cat…por última vez! Suelta ese teléfono y sube al escenario- **Dije a mi deschavetada alumna**-¿En que estábamos? ¡A si! ¡Carly, James… Acción!**

**-Escúchame bien Scarlett! No te vas de aquí sin antes darme una explicación-** El chico hizo una ademan exagerado con el cabello y la miro fijamente.

**-¡NO! No necesito darte ninguna explicación-** Se da media vuelta…bien…la toma del brazo…y…Beso**- Muy bien chicos ¡corte!...Se cierra el Telón -** Nada**-¡Telón por favor!...TORI!**

_**TORI POV**_

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-** Diablos me quede dormida, cojo rápido el maquillaje**- Ya voy, ya voy-**Seguro James quiere retoque, bufe y me acerque a él pero Gibby me detuvo

**-¡Hey tranquila!... El telón- **dijo el chico regordete indicando que debía bajarlo

**-Oh…yo...lo siento mucho Sikowitz-**

**-Espera Tori-** Me llama James**-Creo que necesito un poco de eso-**dice señalando el maquillaje-Gibby ¿puedes ponérselo**?- casi lanzo el polvo a mi amigo y salgo corriendo para bajar el telón**

-**Ya olvídalo Tori, solo espero que no vuelva a suceder ¿de acuerdo?-**Dice al momento que bebe de su coco

**-Lo prometo-**

**-Bien, clase eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-** Tomo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia el campo, prometí esperar a mi amigo André cuando este terminase su entrenamiento….

**-Hey Tori! ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-** Me dice Carly un poco agitada, debió correr para alcanzarme

**-Bueno, si y no, André me dijo que lo esperara-**

**-Vamos, te acompaño, si no te molesta claro**…-

**-¡Por supuesto que no Shay! Eres mi mejor amiga, vamos**-Las 2 caminamos hacia la cancha

Y ahí estaban siendo todos alardeados por porristas con la hormona a flor de piel, salude a André para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y fui a sentarme a las gradas con Carly.

**-¿No es Toby Cavanaugh un sueño?-** Menciono de pronto mi pelinegra amiga

Y Valla que si era bastante guapo, el sueño de todas las chicas de la escuela, alto, ojos de color, mariscal de campo…sin embargo, yo prefiero a Kendall Knight…

-**Lo siento Tori, acabamos de tomar un pequeño descanso, el entrenamiento terminara mas tarde de lo usual, si tienen prisa, pueden irse, no hay problema por mi-** André Harris…Mi mejor amigo llego de pronto interrumpiendo mi pensamiento

**-Descuida André entonces hasta luego**- digo y mi amigo regresa a la cancha

**-¿Oíste eso Tori? Entrenaran mas, podemos quedarnos un rato más porfa…-** Suplica Carly

**-Bien- pero iré por un refresco, tengo sed, ¿quieres algo de la maquina?-**

**-Cavanaugh bocadillos por favor-** Dios esta chica está loca

Unos minutos más tarde vuelvo con un refresco de uva en la mano, y vimos el entrenamiento, bueno, yo vi el entrenamiento, Carly solo ve chicos corriendo, Mi euforia subió un poco y deje el refresco de lado, me levante del asiento y comencé a gritar

**-Vamos André! No seas niñita! Mi abuela aguanta más que tú!-**

**-Tori…siéntate…me estas avergonzando-** Pff Carly es una aguafiestas, me siento nuevamente y segundos después escucho unos cuantos gritos ahogados

**-VEGAAAA!-** ay no! ay no! Que hice! Me giro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que empuje sin querer el refresco cuando me senté y le cayó encima a nada más y nada menos que Jade Pesadilla Gotica West

**-CORRE!-**Grita Carly y sin siquiera pensarlo salimos de ahí lo más rápido que podemos.

**-Maldición! McCullers nos va a alcanzar!-**susurra Carly mas para ella

**-Cállate y corre!-** Paige forma parte del equipo de natación, sin duda su condición física es mejor que la nuestra

**-¡Eres chica muerta Vega!-** Dice amenazante

Carly y yo entramos al edificio de la escuela…

**-La perdimos-** digo tomando un poco de aire

Escucho la voz de Jade diciendo: **Sam, Atrápalas!...maldición! Caleb! Donde estas cuando se necesita! **

**-Corre Carly!-** Seguimos corriendo hasta que vi la oportunidad para poner a mi amiga a salvo**- a la de tres nos separamos**-Le digo- **tu a la derecha y yo a la izquierda….1…2…3!-** Dios! En que nos metimos…volteo y…que? Puckett dejo de seguirme

**- SAM! A Vega! No a Shay!-** Escucho gruñir a West….-**¡Tendré que hacer esto sola!**

Estoy demasiado cansada y disminuyo la velocidad, y entro a un salón al azar necesitare de mucha suerte para salir de esta…me oculto tras un mueble cerca de la ventana… espero que Carly esté bien, apenas empiezo a calmarme cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe

**-Se que estas aquí Vega… sal de donde quiera que estés…**-escucho el ruido de unas tijeras abrirse y cerrarse un par de veces…

**-Tú decides Vega…por las buenas o por las malas…-**si mi respiración estaba agitada, ahora se vuelve más, temo que eso me delate y coloco mi mano tapando mi nariz y boca, mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido….tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí….

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, tuve unos problemillas porque, se me acaba de ocurrir hace un momento y la escribí casi como salio porque mañana tengo que salir lejos de mi casa a presentar mi examen de admisión a la uni, y si no lo subía hoy, seria tal vez hasta el martes, pero mejorare la redacción lo prometo.**

**No quiero que piensen que metí demasiados personajes, aun me faltan unos pocos, algunos si son de relleno, pero en su mayoría son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia y del JORI claro :3**

**Háganme saber si les gusto y gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :). **

**P.S tal vez despues cambie el titulo del fic porque la verdad este no me convence mucho...**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahora entiendo porque los escritores dicen que los comentarios alientan a seguir, gracias por sus opiniones:**_

_**JORI4EVER:** Efectivamente la actuacion entre James y Carly es parte del club de teatro al que tambien pertenece Cat, Gibby y Tori, aunque Tori esta encargada de utileria y todo eso, mas adelante eso podria cambiar. Y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras para mi examen XD, tener un review tuyo tan positivo me emociono :)_

_**Phantom1812: **Me costo un poco de trabajo escoger el genero porque aun es un poco borrosa la visión que tengo del fic, pero poco a poco he aclarado mis ideas y efectivamente tal vez este en el genero erroneo, tratare de corregir eso, me alegra que te haya gustado._

_**Nara375: **Habra romance? si jejeje solo me tardare unos cuantos capitulos, pero lo habrá es complicado como es que se van a ir metiendo una en la vida de la otra, aun estoy trabajando en esa idea :)_

_**Joriness: **Me encantan tus reviews, son muy constructivos...si, de hecho es un poco cliché la idea, respecto a varios programas o peliculas, pero bueno, en este primer capitulo y la idea es dar a conocer a los personajes que forman parte de cierto modo, con el avance de los capitulos me centrare en los mas importantes, estos dos primeros capitulos y tal vez el que sigue son mas que nada como una introducción respecto al ooc voy a tratar de no salirme tanto de los personajes, en algunos se me dificulta, pero procurare no salirme mucho :) efectivamente Jade se me paso de violenta jajaja de hecho en este cap sera violenta, pero disminuirá con el tiempo :) nos seguimos leyendo._

_**lizzie: **Jajaja lo se, a mi tambien me cuesta imaginar a un personaje nuevo, por eso tome a los que ya conozco _

_**Guest: **De hecho quiero preguntarles que prefieren ¿Cam o Seddie?_

_**Lina-sama28: **No muchos jajaja no quiero hacer un revoltijo de personajes y que se me escape de las manos jajaja_

_**No me falto nadie o si? si me falto lo siento jeje error mio pero sepase que estoy muy agradecida**_

_**Los dejo con la lectura :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**TORI POV**_

Recordé de pronto la ventana que estaba detrás de mí, el salón donde me encontraba estaba en el primer así que pienso que tal vez podría salir por ahí, pero era demasiado arriesgado estirar la mano para intentar abrir la ventana, sin duda sería más fácil gritar ¨HEY JADE, ESTOY AQUÍ¨, me agache lo poco que pude, ya que el espacio era muy reducido, para saber la ubicación de Jade, y pude ver sus botas negras muy de su estilo caminando hacia la parte trasera del salón, también vi, que la puerta seguía abierta, era mi única salida y tenía que hacerlo pronto….era ahora o nunca… me acomode para salir corriendo, me erguí un poco y di un paso hacia adelante…otro mas y….

**-¿Vas a algún lado?-**la escuche decir, Su voz me dejo totalmente helada, tenía que salir de ahí pero mis pies no se movían, gire la vista y ahí estaba Jade parada a unos 5 metros de distancia con el cabello notablemente húmedo por el refresco que le tire encima y unas tijeras en mano que eran un poco más grandes que las que utiliza la gente para cortar tela.

-¡**Jade!...hola….oye ¿ que te paso?...sabes ahora que lo mencionas…sí, tengo algo de prisa...-**dije nerviosa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero ella fue más rápida y se posiciono frente puerta, la cerro y se volvió hacia mí, comenzó a caminar lentamente con sus tijeras en alto haciendo que yo retrocediera.

**-No te hagas la desentendida palo de escoba…-**

**-No Jade espera…yo no...¿Dijiste palo?...-**Comencé a hacer distancia dando más pasos hacia atrás hasta que choque con el mueble en el que estaba oculta y decidí que la ventana era mi única opción, tendría que moverme rápido, me coloque detrás del mueble y mis manos detrás de mi espalda empezaron a moverse a tientas, una vez que encontré el seguro intenté sacarlo , pero no cedía, estaba muy apretado…era mi fin**-No fue culpa mía… dime, quien demonios se pone bajo las gradas?-** reí nerviosamente en un intento por disminuir la tensión, falle por supuesto, y contrariamente empeore las cosas porque sus ojos se entrecerraron y su semblante se endureció mas.

**-¡Pues yo! ¡Estúpida!-**Dijo dando pasos mas rápidos y seguros hacia mi.

_**POV JADE**_

Hasta aquí había llegado la poca paciencia que me quedaba, no planeaba herirla de gravedad, tampoco es que mi sadismo llegase tan lejos, solo un piquete con las tijeras, o tal vez un rasguño para que esa chica le quedara claro que conmigo no se mete, vi como movía las manos detrás suyo, la pobre intentaba abrir la ventana para escapar de mí, me encantaba tenerla así, tan nerviosa, indefensa, tan desesperada, como un pequeño ratón intentando huir de las garras de la muerte, arrinconada a mi merced

Hice a un lado ese mueble que se interponía entre cazador y presa…

**-Jade, escucha, esto no es necesario, baja esas tijeras-**deduje entonces que no había logrado abrir la ventana cuando coloco ambas manos frente de ella pretendiendo que no me acercase mas, pero tan pronto invadí su espacio personal las empuño y las pego a su pecho**-Por favor no me lastimes- **Amo cuando suplican…

Avance hasta que el espacio entre nosotras era mínimo y coloque la punta de mis tijeras en su cuello, no la mataría, pero como dije antes un pequeño rasguñito no hace daño, la mire a los ojos y paso algo que jamás habría esperado.

Bajo las manos, levanto la cabeza y me miro seria**-Adelante….hazlo-** el miedo en sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse y su castaña mirada se torno oscura y retadora, fue como si supiera que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Nadie…NADIE reta a Jade West! Recargue un poco las tijeras eh hice un rápido movimiento hacia abajo, ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor y un poco de sangre salió de la delgada línea que hice, se llevo la mano al cuello, la chica valiente que había surgido en ella se fue tan rápido como llego y nuevamente la tenía como quería

**-Eso fue por lo de las gradas-**coloque las tijeras en su abdomen**-Y esto, es por retarme...-**

**-¿Señorita West, Señorita Vega?... ¿qué hacen en mi salón de clases? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

¡Maldición!

**-¡No le importa!…- **me giro para encarar al Señor Howard quien nos mira fríamente**- Vega y yo estábamos….viendo…este…-**tome un libro al azar**- artículo sobre personas…que…¡ No necesito darle ninguna explicación!- **la presencia de ese viejo empezaba a molestarme más a cada segundo.

**-yo…acabó de recordar que deje a Carly por ahí sola, así que..-**Vega caminaba nerviosa con una mano cubriendo su cuello

**-Señorita Vega-** Llamo el estúpido calvo haciendo que Vega se detuviera**- podría por lo menos acomodar el mueble que usted y West movieron, mientras me explican porque no está su lugar?**

Vega suspiro y obedeció, y de la mentira me encargue yo.

-**mucho mejor, pueden irse-**

_**TORI POV**_

**-Esto aun no termina-**me dijo Jade cuando paso por mi lado

**-Señorita West podría quedarse un momento, necesitamos hablar sobre su bajo desempeño en mi clase- **

**-Su clase, me importa una mierda, ¡calvo!-**grito Jade mientras pateaba la silla más cercana a ella.

**-Pero que vocabulario tan mas vulgar para una señorita, y que falta de respeto, acompáñeme a la oficina del director por favor- **Jade bufo y se fue seguida del señor Howard.

Bueno al menos por hoy estaría a salvo, ahora tengo que buscar a Carly, busque por todas partes pero no daba con mi amiga, incluso Salí al campo, todavía había unos pocos en la cancha, no todos, así que supuse que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Subí a las gradas para ir por mi mochila y la de Carly, pero ya no estaban ahí, ¡fantástico!, lo que me faltaba, mi celular estaba ahí dentro y seguramente quien haya robado nuestras cosas no tendrá la intención de devolverlo.

**-¿Buscabas esto?-** Me gire, Beck Oliver estaba ahí parado con la mochila de Carly en la mano.

**-¡Sí!...gracias…oye pero…falta una…-**le dije

**-Perdona ¡Hey! Carlos…puedes traer la mochila que deje cerca de las toallas ¿por favor?-** Grito a uno de los chicos que estaban en la cancha**-Tori Vega ¿cierto?**

**-Esa soy yo-** le sonreí amablemente

**-Aquí tienes viejo-**dijo el chico que Beck había llamado con anterioridad, para después mirarme con una sonrisa tonta en su cara**-Ho-oola.**

**-Hola- **le dije**- oigan chicos muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco pero tengo que buscar a mi amiga, hasta luego-** me despedí de ellos una vez que Beck me entrego mis pertenencias.

**-¡Viejo! ¿Quien en esa chica?-**fue lo último que escuche decir a Carlos.

De camino al edificio saque mi teléfono y marque al de Carly, el cual sonó dentro de su mochila, así que entre a buscar de nuevo, estaba muy preocupada por ella, temo que Puckett le haya hecho algo, es decir, Jade fue capaz de herirme….seguí caminando y en uno de los pasillos me tope con una pelirroja cabellera

**-¡Cat! ¡Cat!-** llame a mi compañera de teatro

**-Holis Tori ¿qué haces aquí? La última clase era el ensayo de teatro-**

**-creo que debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti también, pero antes, has visto a Carly?-**

**-Estoy esperando a Robbie-**dijo mientras sacaba brillo labial, se lo coloco y ahora... ¿se lo come?

**-Cat, eso no se come...-**

**-Pero está muy rico…sabe a dulces de fresa…¿quieres?-**me tendió el brillo y me miro con una inocente sonrisa…ay Cat…

**-Gracias, pero no gracias -**

**-De acuerdo…oye Tori, tienes un rasguño en tu cuello… ¿Te duele?-** la verdad es que dejo de dolerme pero cuando Cat coloco su dedo me ardió un poco y ella lo noto**-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte-**dijo retirando su dedo apenada.

**-No hay problema Cat, disculpa pero tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a Carly-**

**-Adiosito-** Cat se despidió eufóricamente y se fue dando pequeños saltitos

Palpe con la mano mi cuello y con cuidado trace el camino de la herida que momentos atrás Jade había dejado, no era para nada profunda, sin suda su intención no era cortarme la cabeza a tijeretazos, tenía la zona un poco inflamada así que decidí ir a la enfermería, tal vez sería necesario acudir con directivos para informar de la ausencia de Carly.

**-Buenas tardes…**- salude a la enfermera**-venia por...-**

**-¡Tori! Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? – **Me sorprendió de repente Carly

**-Señorita Shay recueste necesita reposo… ¿necesita algo señorita Vega?-** Dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a mi

**-Si bueno, yo solo necesito alcohol o agua oxigenada para desinfectar esto-** Señale mi cuello y la enfermera se acerco a mí con un botiquín.

**-Siéntese y cuénteme con que se hizo eso-**

**-Con…bueno yo…con algo de utilería en la clase de teatro- **mentí, ya estaba fastidiada y la verdad ya no quería saber del asunto solo quería irme a casa a muero de hambre y solo quiero descansar**-¿Que fue lo que paso con Carly?-**

**-Tengo entendido que se tropezó cuando corría como loca gritando por los pasillos, eso fue lo que dijo la señorita Puckett cuando la trajo aquí desmayada-**

**-Sam trajo a Carly?-**Un rato después de que la enfermera limpiara la herida en mi cuello, y de que Carly estuviera lista, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, en el camino iba contándole a mi amiga lo sucedido…

Llegue a casa, y había una música ensordecedora que había escuchado desde hace una distancia considerable, lo que significa que mis padres aun no llegan, y Trina se siente dueña de la casa, en realidad siempre se siente así pero cuando mis padres no están, es doblemente peor.

**-Te tardaste hermanita-** grito, para hacerse oír por sobre el escándalo de la música**- te importaría venir un momento, acabo de pintarme las uñas y necesito que soples en ellas para que el barniz seque pronto-**

**-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- **le pregunto fastidiada, camine hacia el estéreo y apague la música.

**-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¡Tori!..¡No te vayas!, ¡mis uñas te necesitan!-** la ignore y subí las escaleras **- ¡TORI!**

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me dirigía hacia el baño cuando me detuve para mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo… ¿de verdad parezco palo de escoba?

* * *

_Quiero preguntar, aun estoy indecisa entre Cam o Seddie, y me gustaria que me dijeran cual les gustaria mas, en este capitulo di un poco de alas al Cam, pero aun no estoy segura de con cual proseguir ... quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, criticas buenas o malas, de todo se acepta, ya lo saben en un review :) nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, poco a poco iré centrándome un poco mas en Jori, en estos primeros capítulos necesitaba presentar a los participantes, solo me faltan 3 little liars, Spencer y algunos maestros que van mas de relleno pero igual los ocupo jajaja bye_


	3. Extrañas sensaciones

_**Definitivamente los Reviews superaron mis expectativas Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, los agradecimientos individuales y demás explicaciones las daré al final del capitulo porque son muchas :) sin mas por el momento los dejo leer...**_

_**Capitulo 3: Extrañas sensaciones**_

_**JADE POV**_

Hoy no había sido mi día, dos de mis víctimas habían tenido la suerte de escapar, y ahora para colmo me encontraba en la oficina del director Franklin, todo por culpa del idiota del señor Howard.

**-¿Quedo claro Jade? una queja mas, sea de un maestro o alumno y te ganaras una suspensión- **por fin terminó esta tortura, todo lo que escuche desde que entre fue bla bla bla

**-Si, como sea-** dije levantándome de mi asiento

Estaba molesta y fastidiada, ¿dónde demonios están Sam y Paige?, camine al estacionamiento de la escuela por los pasillos vacios, genial, soy la ultima en irme no es que no me guste la escuela, lo que no me gusta son los maestros que dan clase, todo son una bola de ancianos aburridos, eso y la clase de química, la peor de las materias, impartida por la peor de los profesores.

Llegue a donde mi auto estaba estacionado, y subí en él, no había señales de mis amigos, no me importa de todos modos.

Suspire sonoramente y recargue mi frente en el volante, no quería ir a casa, lo único que me esperaba ahí serian gritos y más gritos de mi padre, ya bastante había tenido con el discurso presidencial de la imitación barata de Obama.

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente sobre la noche que mi padre asesino a mi madre, el muy imbécil se había encargado de hacer parecer que todo había sido un accidente.

_FLASHBACK_

**-Escúchame Jade, tienes que ser fuerte, siempre se fuerte-**dijo mi madre en un susurro mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro**-no cariño, no llores, mami estará bien.**

**-¡JADELYN!- **grito mi padre

-Mamá tenemos que escondernos- dije jalándola del brazo, pero no se levantaba**-¿Mamá?... ¡Mama despierta!**

**-¡JADELYN!-** mi padre venia bajando las escaleras rápidamente, podía ver la ira en su mirada.

Me levante y empecé a correr hasta que sentí un jalón de mi brazo.

**-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!... !PAPÁ NO!- **intente soltarme de su agarre

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **El muy idiota me dio una sonora bofetada**- ¡Escúchame! Más te vale quedarte calladita o vas a terminar igual que ella ¿¡entendiste!?**

_Fin del flashback_

Limpie con el dorso de mi mano una lagrima que se me había escapado, tenía que ser fuerte, mi madre me lo dijo bien, la vida me enseñaría a golpes y gritos a serlo, reí irónicamente, que estúpida, mi silencio fue la causa de que ese bastardo que se hace llamar mi padre este libre. Encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha.

Después de un rato llegue a casa, y afortunadamente mi padre no estaba, no tenía ganas de discutir por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera.

Entre a mi habitación, y fui directamente al baño, mi cabello estaba tieso, me sentía pegajosa y toda yo olía a refresco de uva.

**-Estúpida Vega-**Ella tiene la culpa de que mi día haya empeorado, como se atreve a retarme, se lo deje muy claro, esto no se queda así, ella debería estar amenazada de suspensión y no yo, después de todo, ella provoco todo esto, y ni el calvo de mierda ni Franklin me preguntaron siquiera porque el refresco en mi cabello**-¡AL DIABLO TODOS!-**

Después de una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia me recosté en mi cama y minutos después sonó mi teléfono

**-Que quieres Sam-**

**-¿Lograste atrapar a Vega?-**

**- Que pregunta más tonta Puckett por supuesto que lo hice, y hablando de eso… ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estábamos siguiendo a Vega no a Shay-**

**-Alguien no está de humor…discutiste de nuevo con tu padre-**

**-El no está en casa, no cambies el tema, quiero saber….-**

**-¡JADE!-**Grito la voz de mi padre desde abajo

**-Fabuloso Sam, ¡lo invocaste! Tengo que irme-** colgué y deje a un lado mi teléfono, no conteste al llamado de mi padre simplemente me quede en silencio

**-Jade abre la puerta-**seguía acostada en mi cama hasta que los incesantes golpes colmaron mi paciencia, me levante para abrirle, acabemos de una vez con esto

**-¿Por qué? no respondes cuando te llamo-** ya era costumbre que casi a diario me recibiera con una bofetada**-¡Contesta!**

-**¡PORQUE NO SE ME VIENE EN GANA! Y si solo viniste a golpearme, listo, ya puedes irte-** le cerré la puerta en la cara y fui directo a mi armario, saque algo de ropa y busque entre mis cosas otra mochila o alguna bolsa donde meter mis cosas

**-¡JADE! ¡Abre la puerta!-** tanto mi mochila de la escuela como la bolsa donde metí mi ropa, abrí la puerta y salí empujando a mi padre con mi hombro.

**-¿A dónde vas?...vuelve aquí en este instante-**

**-A donde sea, cualquier lugar es mejor que este-**ya no aguantaba un día mas en ese infierno ya había llegado a mi límite.

Comencé a caminar por la calle…si a caminar, olvide las llaves de mi auto y no pensaba regresar solo por eso, de cualquier forma volveré, aun necesito sacar algunas cosas pero será cuando mi padre no esté en casa, el día de hoy, y de mañana tal vez, dormiría en casa de Sam.

Ya llevaba varias cuadras caminando y sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando un idiota chocó contra mí, he hizo que tirara la bolsa con mis cosas al suelo.

**-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!-**dije aun sin ver a la persona, puesto que inmediatamente me agache a recoger mis cosas

**-¡Jade! Perdona…no fue mi intención-**

Fue sencillo identificar su voz, pero ahora no tenía muchos ánimos de vengarme, tal vez mañana, Vega se agacho y comenzó a ayudarme con mis cosas.

**-Déjalo, yo puedo sola, no pienses que porque me ayudes nuestra cuenta esta saldada-** una vez que termine de meter todo me levante y la encare**- Aun tenemos ese asunto pendiente, pero ahora no estoy de humor- **dije abriéndome paso

**-¿A dónde vas con toda esa ropa?-** Pero que chica tan mas entrometida.

**-¡No te importa! ahora vete si no quieres que te lastime, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz- **amenacé.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? Eso se ve pesado-**

**-¿Que eres?-** la tome por los hombros**-¡LAR-GA-TE!-**

Hice contacto visual con ella y esta vez fue totalmente diferente a como había sido hace unas horas, no había temor en su mirada, ni tampoco valentía, había algo diferente que me hizo sentir extrañamente cómoda.

**-De acuerdo…pero…si me soltaras- **estaba perdida en sus ojos, tampoco había notado que…aunque cueste admitirlo, es una chica lin..lin..linda… solo sé que dijo algo referente al verbo soltar, pero la verdad no se dé que habla, coloco su mano cálida sobre la mía fría, y una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió completamente teniendo como lugar de origen el lugar donde estaba posada su mano.

La empuje fuertemente y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por sacar estos tontos pensamientos que ahora invadían mi mente, prácticamente corrí a casa de Sam, no puedo volver a mostrarme vulnerable ni dar segundas oportunidades a nadie, o podrían pasar cosas como esta, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para la ¨venganza¨ y la deje ir, pero no volverá a ocurrir y la próxima vez que me tope con Vega será mucho peor de lo que se imagina.

Cuando llegue, entre sin tocar a la puerta, mi rubia amiga estaba acostada en el sillón viendo televisión y comiendo un enorme jamón…

**-¿No termino bien cierto?-** dijo sin mirarme y haciendo referencia a mi padre

**-Iré a dejar esto a tu habitación-**corte el tema, no quería hablar de eso

**-Naaa no creo que quieras hacerlo-**

**-¿Y por qué no?-**

**-Mama está ahí, y trajo a su nueva conquista, no creo que te agrade la visión, de hecho iba a ir a casa de Paige cuando terminara el oso Juancho, no creo que le moleste que nos quedemos por una noche-**

* * *

_**SAM POV**_

Ya me canse de caminar y Jade no quiere cargarme a menos que le diga porque no seguí a la chica Vega durante la persecución o que la ayude con sus cosas.

**-Vamos Jade….solo unas cuadras…-**Suplique casi arrastrándome por el asfalto**- ¿por qué la Casa de Paige queda tan lejos? Es culpa tuya que no tengamos auto**

**-Dime que ocultas y…ya veremos si te cargo o no-**

**-Ya te dije que nada…pensé que estábamos siguiendo a las dos, y como Vega era tu presa, pues…la seguí-** La verdad es, que no se me había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que eso Jade sabe cuando la gente miente, es muy perceptiva y sé que no me creerá, pero también sé que es muy impaciente y se cansará de preguntar.

**-Bien-** me dijo y yo sonreí triunfante**-Llegamos**

**-¡Maldita eternidad! ¡PAIGE! ¡ABRENOS!-**mis pies me están matando

**-Para eso existen los timbres Sam, y no fue una eternidad, no seas nena solo fueron unas cuantas cuadras-**

**-¡Samantha Puckett no es ninguna nena Odio que me digan así y lo sabes West!- **Odio que me digan así tanto como la palabra ¨pantis¨.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** Nos recibió Paige

**-Naaa no mucho, ya sabes, lo habitual, nos quedaremos aquí-**

Luego de una laaaaarga charla sobre lo que Jade le hizo a Vega, su visita a la dirección y su tonta discusión con su padre, y digo tonta porque el viejo siempre se prende de la nada, nos fuimos a dormir. Bueno, Paige y Jade durmieron, yo estaba despierta mirando al techo pensando en lo miserable que era mi vida cuando sin previo aviso Jade se levanto de su improvisada cama en el suelo y comenzó a hacer algo con su teléfono, yo cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida hasta que escuché a Jade salir con mucho cuidado de la habitación.

La había notado un poco rara cuando llego a mi casa pero decidí no preguntar, me levante también de mi ¨cama¨ y me acerque a la puerta y escuche atentamente.

**-No preguntes, solo consígueme toda la información que puedas sobre Vega…¡no se su nombre!... la chica escuálida con rasgos latinos…olvídalo Caleb-**

Supuse entonces que su llamada había terminado así que me apresure a hacerme la dormida nuevamente, luego de unos segundos abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Jade ya acostada y dándome la espalda.

_-¿Que pretendes hacer Jade?-_ me pregunte a mí misma, ¿porque Jade necesita que Caleb obtenga información sobre Vega y no nos ha contado nada?

* * *

Desde mi perspectiva creo que me quedo muy corto el capitulo, la verdad es que se me dificulto, porque honestamente necesitaba ya de alguna manera establecer la conexion Jori porque mas adelante me iba a costar mas trabajo, y necesitaba el enfoque de Jade, el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas extrenso que cualquiera de los anteriores porque viene la intervencion de varios personajes, sabremos mas de nuestro elenco principal de VicTORIous y habran varios puntos de vista, Podria decirse que, lo mas interesante empieza en el siguiente cap.

Bueno, respecto a la pregunta que hice sobre el Cam o Seddie, agradezco a todos su opinion, y logicamente todos tenemos un gusto diferente, por lo que tome una decicion, no se las dire jajaja conforme avance el fic lo sabran, pero no se confundan, porque habra partes de ambas. Algunos mencionaron Catrina, lo tomare en cuenta, no aseguro mucho, pero lo puedo implementar, tomo en cuenta sus opiniones porque aun no tengo una idea bien definida y especifica para cada cosa... asi que adelante, comenten :)

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS

**Joriness**: Si pense en hacer algo asi jejeje, ¿Jade no esta saliendo con Beck? definitivo no jajaja ¿Todos los personajes van a tener pareja? no, no todos, habra una serie de circulos amorosos, todos pasamos por algo asi algun dia no? algo asi como ¨amo a quien me ignora e ignoro a quien me ama¨...nos segumos leyendo.

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade**

**Jathanjori98**

**DannyWest**

**Yop**

**Guest**

**Guest**-jajajajaja un poquitin de humor al final con esa intencion jejeje que se rieran un rato :)

**JoriForever**

**mafer199**

**So what**

**Nara375**- Efectivamente es la idea central de lo que es Jade en el fic :)

**VicJorious**

**lizzie**- jajajaja eres de las pocas personas que se que no les cae jajaja :)

**Kaos**-De verdad gracias

**Guest**- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo, de hecho iban a ser 3, pero definitivamente no me convence eso jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos enserio, y tambien gracias a aquellos que no han comentado pero leen la historia :) el siguiente capitulo lo subiere entre mañana y pasado. Nos seguimos leyendo :D BYE.


End file.
